1 Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to games involving throwing a projectile, particularly to target games involving throwing a ball and tagging opposing team members.
2. Prior Art
Target game, very old in introduction, has been changing and evolving over time due to creative minds. The target game, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,076, makes use of a plastic ball that is partially covered with velcro strip to be tossed from one player to the other to be caught by the fabric target glove or dish shaped mitt. While the throw and catch game, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,677, contains a projectile covered with a velcro material, the projectile is caught by the knees or elbows receivers. The mentioned inventions objective is for one player to throw a projectile covered with bonding material for another player to receive the projectile by a glove or knee and elbow receivers partially covered with bonding material.
Of particular interests to our invention are body ball tag game and projectile and target game apparatus. Body ball tag game, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,548, involves a projectile with velcro pad to be thrown at a person wearing a front and back uniform with velcro hook target. Projectile and target game apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,291, involves at least one projectile and one cap. All of the inventions mentioned above are developed with the intention for all ages. These games develop some sort of coordination between eye and hand, arms, legs and/or upper body.
The reason the two inventions, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,291, particularly grasp our attention is because the games can be played with opposing teams, where one throws a projectile with the intention of tagging the opponent who tries to avoid being hit. Even if the above mentioned inventions grasp our attention, there is no mention of a tag game with stackable figure. In addition there is no mention of ways of bringing back tagged team mates, while playing these games. Our invention, stack and avoid game, is a game that involves stacking up stackable figures while trying to avoiding being tagged by a projectile. When four or more people are playing stack and avoid game, if at least one team member accomplishes stacking up all the plugs while avoiding being tagged, all the team members that were tagged out can get back in the game. As you read further, it will become obvious that this invention differs' from target games known to the art.